onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/Final War Prediction - Part Nine
Part Nine – True power! Not far from the place where the war was taking place, the ship of the Kuja Pirates sailed in the Paradise and was approaching Bay Two at a high speed. Boa Sandersonia: “We are late, big sister will be mad at us; can’t this thing go any faster?” Kikyo: “I am afraid this is the top speed, Sonia-sama.” Boa Marigold: “How long will it take?” Kikyo: “Half an hour more, Mari-sama.” In the battlefield: Bagle: “Erase!” Transparent liquid formed in the palms of both his wide spread hands and created a swirl; then he directed it towards the massive structure of Impel Down that was falling at the battlefield. Shiki: “Huh, I know he is a member of the Gorosei, but there is no way that puny attack of his is going to stop it, Jihahahahahahaha……..UkKkkk!” He was kicked at the chest by Sanji. Sanji: “You shitty rooster, did you think I forgot what you tried to do to Nami-san? I am never gonna forget that! You don’t have time to look at what other people are busy with, take this, Candle Light Cuisine!” He created heat from his Jiable Jambe in a way that his foot looked like a burning candle and then kicked Shiki at the chin, sending him higher in the air. Kong got up, Dragon’s kick caught him in the left shoulder and caused a bruise but he shrugged it off, he glanced at the marines who were panicking because of the immense shadow that the falling Impel Down caused. “Don’t falter men,” Kong shouted, “the Gorosei is here; they will take care of it!” Dragon rushed at Kong and sent a slicing wind attack at him. Kong jumped up and did a backflip, avoiding the slice. The battle between them resumed. Shanks looked at Sengoku, a bit shocked, “I never expected the renowned champion of justice; the Buddha Sengoku himself would fight against the World Government!” He shrugged. Sengoku: “I have served a corrupt organization for my entire life, turning a blind eye at them, so it’s time for me to atone and there is no one more suited than me to fight this guy as we are both users of Hito Hito no mi.” Thaduri: “Huh! What a shame Sengoku, we were once comrade in the Navy as Admirals, I never thought the day would come when I would have to face you, but don’t think that you can escape my torture!” He lashed his whip at Sengoku. The battle of Coby and Helmeppo versus Vista was hold in a stale mate, but slowly Vista showed signs of getting tired. He was indeed a veteran of immense abilities but these two young fighters showed remarkable team work and battle tactics, and Coby could predict all the attacks that Vista tried to come up with even before Vista himself knew that he was going to make them. Never in his life had Vista faced someone with such strong Kenbunshoku haki. Donquixote Doflamingo looked at the battle field, “well it’s time for me to get started, Fufufufufu!” He walked towards the place where the Revolutionary army was struggling against the marine forces. Suddenly he noticed the fallen body of Benron. “Fufufufufufu, he is still alive I see; I should use him then.” He moved his finger, Benron’s body shook when he took control and struggled trying to stand. “Nah he is too weak, I better kill him!” He flexed his fingers with the intention to slice off Benron’s head, Benron, even though a Logia user was unconscious, so he was in real danger of dying. Suddenly a rapid movement took place, and the Body of Benron vanished to thin air. Doflamingo: “Why does people always vanishes when I am having some fun? But more importantly, what do you think you are doing?” A huge figure stepped in front of Doflamingo and stood like a Sumo wrestler, “Tsuppari Padho!” Everyone present in the war zone except for the ones who were too busy fighting or unconscious/dead looked with horror at the sky. The huge structure that was as big as a small island was almost upon them. Even the most experienced men were trembling at the sight. Bagle’s liquid hit the building at a side. Teach: “It’s a good thing that we got away at time, right cutie-chan?” He was holding a beautiful but sadistic looking woman by the waist. “Get away from me you ugly bearded pig!” The woman, namely Sadi-chan scream. “My uncle Thaduri is here and I will ask him to teach you a lesson!” Teach: “Zehahahahaha!” Jesap: “Well that is taken care of,” he pointed his finger at Impel Down, “since it is getting bad and we have already lost Sakazuki, let’s head out too and get this over with.” Roshun: “Yes and to make it even worse, Garp and Sengoku betrayed us, looks like we are in for some tough work out.” He grabbed the hilt of his sword. Misir: “Well wait until Bagle finishes, he is as usual being slow.” Suddenly the structure of Impel Down shook violently in air and then a super loud explosion was heard and the whole area was covered in smoke. Powder like dust started to fall down all over the place like a sand rain. Ruolph: “Neat!” Shanks looked up in the sky, “what the hell was it?” Sengoku (while dodging the whip attack from Thaduri): “That’s what use to be Impel Down! Bagle of the Gorosei blew it to dust.” Shanks: “Impossible, he blew that huge structure to dust just like that?!?” Sengoku: “That is the power of the Logia fruit he has, his element is Nitroglycerine…” He charged at Thaduri. Shanks: “Looks like the Gorosei will be more trouble than I thought. He looked around and suddenly spotted something.” Teach was approaching the place where Luffy was, Luffy got his consciousness back but was still not able to get up. The new hormone Ivankov injected him with was a mix of Tension Hormone and healing hormone, it works gradually rather than instantly and heals the body up and also rejuvenates the strength over a period of half an hour to an hour depending on the person and the injuries. It has been not much time since he received the doze. Brook and Robin were still busy fighting Jango, Fullbody and Hina respectively. They were having a hard time as other reinforcements were there too. Franky and Chopper had their hands full time with Pacificsta and Giants. Usopp and Nami were mostly fighting small fries and defending Sunny, they seemed reluctant to take on the big shots. Sanji was fighting Shiki in the air and Zoro was running away from Tashigi so Luffy had no one to guard him except Ivankov. Teach approached Luffy, “look at you Mugiwara, are you the great Pirate King who defeated me? But who is going to save you from me this time? Zehahahahahahaha!” He started to form a quake bubble in his hand. Luffy: “Looked at Teach, Kurohige!?!” He tried to stand up. “Teach, you are not worth to fight the King, he would have other opponents to deal with, more important people, not some sneaky loser like you.” A calm voice warned him. Teach turned back and came face to face with a one handed man who had red hair. Teach: “Akagami, so you plan to get in my way till the very bitter end? So be it, Quake Punch!” He attacked Shanks with all the fury he had. On the deck of ship that was sailing in the calm belt a while ago: ''' “We are here at last, look at it, there is so much commotion and what is that huge cloud in the air?” The big man asked. “I don’t know Moriah, but I am seriously confused here, that loud sound probably has something to do with it, right Mr. 1?” The smaller man looked at the third person standing near them. Moriah: “I trust your perception Crocodile; let’s go we don’t have time to waste!” Crocodile: “Are you sure that you would be fine without the zombies?” Moriah: “I fight with my own power now, no more zombies! Come, I will transport us, Shadow Carpet!” He used his shadow to make flying carpet and got on it, Crocodile and Mr.1 got followed. “Absalom!” Moriah shouted. “Yes Moriah-sama!” An even more augmented Absalom rushed to the deck. Moriah: “You lead the men that we have to the shore and take some small fry down. We are going to wreak havoc!” '''Back in the war zone: “Gurganta!” Beherim punched at Garp who retaliated with a fist of his own and the two blows caused a sonic boom. Beherim: “You should be ashamed, I beat you in that arm wrestling match fair and square and now you are saying that I, Beherim the Great cheated?” Garp: “Of course! You tricked me with that pack of crackers and when I looked at it, you quickly transformed your hand to make the finishing pull.” Beherim: “Transforming was not against the rules!” Garp: “But distracting with crackers was; if you transformed in front of my eyes then I would have put more haki into it.” Beherim: “Like that would work!” Garp: “Enough of that!” He kicked Beherim at the thigh, “the winner of this fight would be the right one, you okay with that?” Beherim (blocking Garp’s kick with his shin): “You asked for it! Shoulder Tackle!” He tried to ram Garp with his shoulder. Garp: “Like that would work on me, Adamant Straight!” He jumped forward (in a similar fashion as Superman does when he flies) and punched at the supposed point of contact with his haki imbued right fist. Once again the area shook from the collision. Beherim stepped back and held his shoulder protectively, it was bruised. “It seems that you haven’t lost your touch, Garp, that fiece haki of yours is still as strong as ever, looks like I have to take it up a notch!” He started to transform. He started to grow, his already huge form became larger, much larger, he was even bigger than a giant, about as big as Kong or Dragon in their transformed state, but he was only in his hybrid form. He now had a huge trunk that hang in front of his face and a pair of immense pointy tasks. His skin was thick and hairy and his legs had changed into round pillar like hind legs. His upper torso had ripped out of his uniform and his hands became even more muscular. “Ongoooooooooooo!” He blew like an angry elephant. Garp stood in front of him, he was looking like a tiny ant in comparison, but he remained calm and was not even a single bit intimidated. “Huh, so you have gotten bigger, like I care!” He barked. Beherim: “Not only bigger, my Zou Zou no mi, Model Mammoth is a rare ancient Zoan and it boosts my strength by a huge factor and also makes me more resilient. Now your haki won’t be that effective.” Garp: “We will see about that!” Dook: “Rapid Build, Rock Vulture!” He created a huge sublime wave of cement that hardened at an immense speed and flew straight at Damti while taking the shape of a vulture statue. Damti stood his ground; the beak of the vulture came at him like a huge arrow, “Break Through!” He swung both his hands together like a sword and hit the statue, the mass moved out of the way as if it wasn’t even there. He then charged at Dook like a rugby player does while tackling for the ball. “Sables!” Suddenly a sand storm came out of nowhere and encircled the charging Damti. Damti used his momentum powers to get of the swirling sand but it took a few seconds. Crocodile was standing in front of him. Crocodile: “Hey Revolutionary man; told you I would show up. I know you want to fight that Kasim, so go face him, I will deal with this guy.” Damti: “You are the former Shichibukai, Crocodile!” Crocodile: “That’s Sir Crocodile for you!” Dampti: “You will pay for your insolence!” He pulled off his coat from his shoulders and threw it aside. Crocodile: “Getting pumped up are we? Well an Admiral won’t be a bad choice for the first victim Kuhahahahahaha!” The general soldiers, who were not so enthusiastic about fighting but was rather doing it for orders sake, looked at astonishment at Impel Down literally vanished. They gasped at the miraculous sight that they just witnessed. Rudolph, “well then, I shall go too,” he stepped down from the platform and started walking, “now whom should I take down first? Oh that pair seems like a nice one to begin with,” he looked at Marco and Jozu who were charging through the marine lines. “Soru!” In an instant he was in front of them. Marco: “What the…!” He got punched in the gut by Rudolph. Jozu changed to his diamond form to counter the kick that came towards his neck but it did not help him by much, the blow hit him and he went flying backwards. Marco struggled to get up, he looked at his belly in disbelief, there was a hole clear through his torso. He was only alive thanks to his devil fruit power that was at the moment regenerating the wound. Rudolph: “Tsk tsk, that power of yours sure is annoying!” Suddenly he was behind Marco and almost caught him at the neck with a knife hand. At the last moment Marco jumped away. He grew his wings and took flight, his instincts were telling him to get away from the monster that was after him. “So this is the strength of a Gorosei?” He thought. End of part nine, once again sorry for the late updates, since it got complicated now, I need more time to think and build the story. I don’t really know when the next part will be out and how will it go but I will try to make it quick. In the next part, the other Gorosei will get into action and the current battles will heat up that much is for sure, as for the rest you will have to wait. Once again, excuse spelling/grammar errors, criticize and please comment to share your thought about this chapter. Thank you. P.S: Follow this link if you want to access other chapters or extra info about the series. 23:52, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts